


How to Hunt the God of Mischief

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [84]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Prank wars between Prank gods, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Castiel tells the Winchesters that they must hunt Loki, so naturally, they turn to Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Hunt the God of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:*w* AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW That was so cuuuute okay. Um. OH. Castiel arrives, informing Dean and Sam that there's another being they must defeat. A norse god- one particularly known for his pranks. They decide to go to Gabriel for help on this one. (I can imagine Gabriel and Loki having an adorable relationship "i'm better" "no i am stufu" and it would be cute)

  
"Loki" said Sam disbelievingly “like the Norse god of Mischief", he   
shook his head as Castiel nodded (He had appeared in the room, scaring   
the crap out of the brothers, to tell them that there was a new being   
they needed to beat) and said “the very one"

"Wait, mischief, like pranks and things, right" asked Dean and when the   
others nodded he said “well, we should probably take this to Gabriel   
then, he’s kind of an expert on-" at that second the Angel in question   
appeared in the room.

"Were you spying on us" asked Sam indignantly before Gabriel shushed   
him and said with a grin “Count me in, I’ve been trying to one-up that   
bastard for the better part of a century".

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel and Loki would have a prank war of epic proportions and the whole world would be in the war zone… I'm pretty sure we can blame them for the whole 2012 thing....


End file.
